1. Field of the Invention
A bone manipulation or traction device is disclosed. More specifically, the subject device easily permits a practitioner to manipulate damaged arm bones including an ulna and/or radius.
2. Description of the Background Art
Several traction devices exist, but each one fails to be of practical use in many real-life situations. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,203, the traction apparatus uses rubber tubing to apply traction. The use of rubber tubing, under some situations, presents possible dangers to the patient and operator. Pulling tension with rubber tubing could potentially be hazardous due to a significant possibility of rubber break-down and separation, since the rubber could be ripped easily, develop holes, or could simply tear while in use. Replacement of torn rubber tubing takes time and is inconvenient. With newer possible resilient means available this device appears outdated. Further, this product is not portable in a user friendly way. Generally, this device either sits on the floor or on a table, thereby putting a patient several feet off the ground which is not ideal and usually impractical.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,291 is a device that involves a significant expense to fabricate. First, a user must purchase the related table and frame together. Second, this device may only be used in an operating room, since this invention was designed for surgery on the wrist or forearm. Many utilization options are precluded with this design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,806 presents a wrist traction apparatus that is so simplified that it is not adjustable in many critical locations. Force is applied to both the thumb and a finger and if the operator wants to place added tension to the thumb, for alignment purposes, the finger next to the thumb experiences decreased tension. The novel subject design of the current applications has utility springs and quick release clips in place of the pulleys and ropes or cables, thus allowing the current subject system to pull traction with exact tension to all fingers used plus increase tension to any one digit safely and easily simple by taking the extra spring not used and clipping it to the spring of the finger that needs the extra tension. This could be used when an operator desires to align certain bones by pulling on one finger slightly harder. The technique is used often and it works quite well with the current subject devise, but is not possible with the ""806 apparatus. A versatile system must have this feature to be effective. With the ""806 tension apparatus the exact amount of force can not be determined. This could result is a possibly dangerous situation. The current subject system has a scale to present the force applied. Additionally, the traction pulley in the ""806 apparatus is a relatively expensive xe2x80x9ccompletexe2x80x9d component with no currently available parts for servicing.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,168 is a glove-like support for arthroscopy. Since arthroscopic type surgical procedures are only envisioned, in an operating room (OR) environment, this device would not work in a typical emergency room (ER) setting. The current subject apparatus may be utilized in both ER and OR settings and doesn""t need a glove, which would need to be laundered.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,506 is a bone aligning apparatus that is bulky and involves several time consuming fine-adjustments for use. Given the limited space available in a typical ER or OR environment, this apparatus would take up too much space and present a difficult cleaning problem. The fingers are placed into the finger holders, then an operator must manually adjust even tension once traction has begun which takes time. Further, with the ""506 system there is no guarantee there will be an even distribution of traction to all of the secured fingers. The fixed position design not only restricts a patient""s hand to that position only, which is not always needed, but the ""506 device has not individual finger adjustments so it limits the hand to solely that position. The current subject system has a generally circular finger positioning design, with a spring suspension system that permits various hand alignment possibilities (utilizing a ball within the hand to generate a desired natural position). This is important, for the current subject invention, because it is a natural position for the hand and it becomes easier to align bones, especially when the thumb is needed in the reduction. The subject spring suspension allows among other things, freedom to move fingers into positions needed for other concentrated reductions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,166 discloses a fracture reduction system that offers a wide range of configurations, but by presenting a wide range of configuration is overly complicated. With the ""166 system there are a significant number of parts. If a part fails, it becomes complicated to replace them. Although the finger positioning can be adjusted manually, it does not allow for automatic finger tension adjustment simply by pulling traction, as in the current subject apparatus. Additionally, the ""166 device would be difficult to clean and sterilize. The current subject device is easy to use and self adjusts for tension and all parts are designed to rapidly disassemble. With the current subject device extra tension may be added to any finger just by a simple clip.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,758 and 3,693,617 relate a fracture reducing device for the arm in which a table or table-like means supports the device. The arm is virtually fixed in a non-variable position and no automatic finger tension adjustment exists. Also, the traction device has only one finger trap, which could create undue stress on the finger (care must be taken of the associated ligaments and tendons in a hand and not to damage one by undue stress). Additionally, the necessity of having a sturdy table or table-like support limits the versatility of this devise, especially in spaces crowded with critical equipment. Further, in the ""617 version a sandbag is utilized for downward force and is not adjustable.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicants claimed invention.
An object of the present invention is to disclose an arm and wrist traction device that allows a single operator to manipulate bones in a patient arm and/or wrist in either an operation room or emergency room situation and mounts to any IV pole or similar support.
Another object of the present invention is to present an arm and wrist traction device that hooks to any IV pole and has five finger traps, which distributes weight evenly to all fingers trapped, and has a very simple, safe ratcheting system for counter traction and an easy to read scale that is position adjustable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arm and wrist traction apparatus that includes springs and quick release clips that allow an operator to pull traction with exact scale-determined tension to all of the secured fingers plus increase tension to any one finger safely and easily by taking a non-used spring and coupling it to the finger that needs extra tension.
Still another object of the present invention is to disclose an arm and wrist traction apparatus that easily disassembles for quick assembly, cleaning, repair, and/or sterilization.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to divulge an arm and wrist traction apparatus that is user/operator/physician friendly and comprises a plurality of finger traps mounted to a base via separate resilient means associated with each trap, a traction force measurement means, first and second traction force generating means, and support attachment means which allows the user/operator/physician to pose the patient""s hand in various desirable/required positions.
Disclosed is a user friendly and easily assembled or dissembled arm and wrist traction apparatus that comprises a traction assembly having a plurality of finger traps mounted to a base via separate resilient means associated with each trap, a traction force measurement means coupled to the traction assembly, first and second traction force generating means, and support attachment means for securing the subject apparatus. The subject device is utilized by a user/operator that is, depending of the circumstance, a physician, nurse, or other qualified individual. The subject apparatus may be mounted to a dedicated vertical support or easily hooks on to any standard intravenous (IV) pole.
The first or upper traction force generating means commonly comprises a ratchet or equivalent means that adjusts easily and has an easy grip handle to apply traction. The first traction force is secured to the traction force measurement means. The traction force measurement means comprises, preferably, a scale marked in pounds (often a 50 lb scale is employed) and kilograms to monitor the exact traction force applied. Usually, the scale is placed between the first traction force generating means and the traction assembly.
The traction assembly comprises, a plurality of finger traps mounted to a swivel base. Each finger trap is releasably coupled to the swivel base via separate resilient means. Preferably, each resilient means, at least one associated with each finger trap, comprises an extendable spring. When a traction force is pulled, all fingers in traction (coupled within a finger trap) will pull evenly, without manual adjustment. Quick release clips associated with each spring allow finger traps to be easily and quickly interchangeable. Additionally springs can be clipped together to add selected extra tension for fingers, which might need added tension support.
The second or counter traction force generating means of the subject invention commonly consists of an adjustable padded cuff with a quick release clip, which fastens to the tension means, often a cable, cord, or rope, that runs through the ratchet that hooks to the bottom of the support/IV pole. Usually, the ratchet has a rope or a comfort handle to pull for second or counter traction force.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows, when considered in conjunction with the associated drawings.